User talk:Soul eater111
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mk9-leak.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 15:00, November 12, 2010 Thanks i dknow its late and all but still thanks τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:09, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Asking How do you add a subcategory to a category? Anyways, by MKool 17:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) In Case You're Interested… I thought you might want to participate in the Kreate – a – Kombatant Kontest. No pressure, though. I'm just sending this message to a few people, and I figured you'd want to know. 05:07, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Tag Team Hi Soul. Well I've got a few ideas for the boy character. So I've drawn him this afternoon and I'll send you a picture ASAP. I was thinking something like being a member of the holy knights along with his sister and was bitten while facing a vampire. His team saved him before the vampire (maybe Nitara) drank all of his blood, he was taken to their camp and when the night came his hunger grew stronger and stronger and he slaughtered the all team only leaving his sister alive, since she was connected to him. Awaking to his mistake Pain (possible name) swore to kill the one who turned him into a vampire and joined his sister on a quest to destroy her. What do you think about it? Do you think is too cliche or something? I like it, and it's not cliche or nothing it fits us just fine. lol and i can't wait on the picture of (Pain). lol and great posting on the fatilay theater movies. Soul eater111 15:37, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I thought it was a good idea to have something like that on the wiki. Well I haven't had a chance to use my scanner (that thing that ruined my colours for Cyro lol - ps: I hate my scanner lol). I'm glad you like it, I tried to keep him simple. And how is the story for the girl going? Kuro Selas 19:21, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Going great, kinda hard coming up a fatilay for a holy knight lol, and the wiki deserves it, but i can't seem to find the 2 Mortal Kombat ll videos you posted up for some reason. and thats why i don't have a scanner Soul eater111 19:58, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I had to delete them, they were messing up the page... something I'm trying to figure out why... I'm doing everything in source (which I'm still trying to understand) so it's going kind of slow...I haven't thought of any good special moves... but I'll think of something soon...Kuro Selas 20:06, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Oh, man thats a shame. Stupid things really. lol. oh well good luck on posting the videos if it helps, usaully like right before the video ends it pulls up a bar that shows all the other videos are releated to it, so idk just thorwing out random thoughts, and if you need any help or ideas just leave a messege by we are team mates - mate. Soul eater111 20:11, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Actualy I'm thinking about the best visual for the Fatality Theater. I was thinking of posting all of the fatalities in one page or create a category page with the phrase choose your destiny and present the name of all mortal kombat games, and choosing one would lead you to the Fatality Theater of that specific game. What do you think about it? Kuro Selas 20:22, January 10, 2011 (UTC) choose your destiny and present the name of all mortal kombat games, and choosing one would lead you to the Fatality Theater of that specific game. That one sounds like walking in a movie theater, really but its going to be good and i like it lol. I think you should go on with this idea. Soul eater111 20:29, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks I think I'm going to do it that way. I was waiting for Cav to say something but he hasn't answered yet. Kuro Selas 20:53, January 10, 2011 (UTC) No Problem and i think he would agree. Hi Soul! Have you checked out the new Fatalities Theater? It's not finished yet but I think it's much better. Kuro Selas 20:42, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Yah, i did, it looks great, really great. Good Job on it really and you also put in the stage fatalitys aswell. I can't wait until it is finished. Soul eater111 20:52, January 11, 2011 (UTC) The problem is gonna be Mortal Kombat III...I think i should put trilogy but there are so many characters lol Kuro Selas 21:06, January 11, 2011 (UTC) lol. Yah but triligoy is basically an upadate of mk3 & Umk3 so if you just do trilogy i think you would be alright. Soul eater111 21:38, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I've scanned the drawing, it's partially made in pen because it was donne in class and i had nothing else...lol... Kuro Selas 20:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) It's good really lol. Serously. Soul eater111 20:22, January 12, 2011 (UTC) You like it? I also have a drawing made for the girl but I was waiting for your info about her to make some tweaks here and there. lol Kuro Selas 20:37, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Well i got some info about her. Pontail long blonde hair, the robe Pain is wearing but white with ble outlines , and she is wearing a black tank-top. Lol I drawed her with ponytail, black tank-top but without the coat. I'm going to try to add it or simply make a new sketch for her. Kuro Selas 21:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Correcting ...already redrawed it...i'll be uploading any second... Warning it's just a fast sketch lol (took me like 2 minutes top lol) Kuro Selas 21:14, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Nah its fine really, it would be better then my sketch anyday, and wow werid your sketch was like 99.9% close to wat i was thinking lol. Thanks by the way. Soul eater111 21:54, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't take a lot of time to draw so I'll redone it later. I don't draw girls very often, cause I feel like i have to draw them just perfect, so this comes out a bit dificult to me. Kuro Selas 22:13, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Its fine, really i like it. Good job. and take your time with it we have loads of time. Glad you like. The loads of time part...it's the part that's only half right..I've midtearm college exams coming up so I'll have to draw them ASAP or I want have time later. oh by the way you said 99.9% right what was the 0.01% wrong ?lol Kuro Selas 22:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) 0.01% wrong is that, i couldn't draw like that to save my life, so in a way jelously lol. But really you did awesome and you really got the character down. Now i guess it's mine turn, have you came up with any special moves or something for your guy, i just got done with (Kyrie) or (Ellena) don't know. Soul eater111 23:00, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I prefer the name Ellena, actually I made a new drawing and used that name on it. As for the specials I've come out with a few for him. As well as a team fatality... I'll post everything in here as soon as I get home, paint and scan the new drawing. Once again it's made in pen since I made it in my statistic's class lol . Oh by the way what colour should I paint the pants? Kuro Selas 19:30, January 13, 2011 (UTC) lol. Ellena it is, and cool then. white for the pants. Soul eater111 19:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh with like dark blue trims τρώγων_ψυχή 111 (Soul_Eater111) 21:07, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, hope you like it. I had a problem with the scanner cause the picture is showing tha back of the sheet . Well there's nothing I can do now. =/ Kuro Selas 22:50, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Its great i like it, and i don't think no.... there is nothing you need to do with it, lol. I love it, great job once more. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 22:56, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I'm glad you like it. Well for Pain's specials I thought something like this: Sting: Pain slides forward with his sword pointed straight towards the enemy and pierces him with the sword. Dark Knight: Pain rushes towards the opponent and uses his sword to preform a quick slash True Blood: Pain turns into a cloud of vampires that move towards the opponent and then reappers behind him biting his neck. Fatality: Pain drinks the opponents blood leaving the body completly dry and the Ellena kicks the opponents head out. I love the names, to your special moves and the moves themselves. lol. and np about it i give credit where it is due (did i say that right? sorry my english is bad at times lol). Did you create a x-ray aswell or not yet. Oh also do you want me to post it (when it is finished) or you want to post up the tag team charcters? τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:29, January 13, 2011 (UTC) No x-ray move yet. (you made some mistakes but I understood lol my english isn't always good too..) As for posting there's where the problem appears. I don't know how we should do it. To post in both page blogs, to create a new account exclusive for our tag team or something else...=/ Kuro Selas 23:45, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm well one person can post it up, and if the one of us wants to edit it i guess we comment about it or leave a messge on the talk page or maybe create account might work. Or we can put it on our talk pages and keep editing them until we think they are ready to be posted up. Idk just spit ballin and i can't wait to see the x-ray move. Here's some of my ideas for the special moves and stuff Special Moves -Sacred Cross: Divine Strike (Air) – Ellena will jump in the air bringing out her sword, creating a light blue aura around the sword, the sword then takes the shape of a light blue cross, and then she will do a downward strike to the ground creating a wave on impact, if opponent is hit by the cross they just fly back but if hit by the cross’s wave they will be sent up in the air for 3 seconds. -Sacred Cross: Divine Cross (Charge)- Ellena will hold out her hand creating a small blue cross, she will then pull her arm back, the longer she holds the more powerful it becomes and the more range. She once done will send a powerful blast of pure holy energy at opponent. -Sacred Cross: Divine Cross (Air) (Charge) – Ellena will jump in the air holding out her hand creating a small blue cross, the longer she holds the more powerful it becomes. She once done will send a powerful blast of pure energy at opponent X-Ray (Divine Judgment)- Eleena will bless her sword with holy energy making it into a light blue cross, she will then hold the sword up like it’s a spear, and hurls it at the opponent’s chest piercing through (showing the sword/cross going through the chest cracking some of the opponent’s rips) and then she will dash forward grab the opponent’s shoulder with her right hand and then grab the handle of the cross blade with her left hand and twists the handle causing the blade to explode to little shards within the opponent, (when she twists the blade the blade explodes into little shards spread out cutting most of the organ and piercing through some bones) Fatality (Divine Tempest)- Ellena will unsheathed her sword, creating a light blue aura around her blade, once done she will charge at the opponent and cut the opponent a few times, then send them in the air with a kick, she will jump in the air and then send them laying on the ground by a kick, she will then raise up her cross blade, and perform a downward sword thrust at the opponent, piecing through the chest, creating a small wave on impact, the blade will begin to freeze up forming at giant cross freezing over the opponent. (Hammer of Justice)- Ellena will unsheathed her sword, creating a light blue aura around her blade, once done she will charge at the opponent and do a horizontal slash, and then she will bring back her sword in the air and impale the opponent’s chest, she will the grab part of the opponent’s collar (or piece of clothing), raises her left arm up in the sky and then come striking down on the blade handle making the blade exploding within killing the opponent instantly. And i am still working on the team stuff not quite done yet but they are looking real good . lol τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Nice special moves. Hmmmm...can't wait to see them. Oh finally finished painting Pain. I think we shoul post it on our talk pages and continue editing until we think they're good enough for posting in the blogs and then post them in our respective blogs what do you think? X-Ray move: I see through you (lol): Pain uppercuts the opponent sending him up and breaking his jaw and then his wings appear, riping his coat, he ascends and pierces his opponent's torso with his hand leaving a hole in it. What do you think? Kuro Selas 21:04, January 14, 2011 (UTC) lol, very good and very vampirsih. and yah i agree with you. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:12, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well any sugestions for a team name? About the storyline, are we going with the one I sugested previously? Shall we start gathering the things we've got so far? Kuro Selas 21:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, we are sticking with the brother, sister, holy knights storyline its good. I came up with the name for the holy group that they are in Saint Matthias or Saint Andrew and yes i think it would be good. The team name- though....Noob-Smoke? Team Snake? lol jkjk but no i haven't came up with a good name for them yet..... Oh thanks for the comment on Dreadnaught i had almost forgotten him lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:28, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Really nice the storyline is amazing, I made some minor editions regarding english verbs that were wrong. Kuro Selas 16:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Yah thats fine lol, make any changes that you want and thanks lol ^^ τρώγων_ψυχή 111 16:28, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ellena & Pain's Bio (Very Long) Name: Ellena Rangetsu Alias: The Knight of Light Age: 31, Years Old Height: 5ft & 5 inches Weight: 125 lbs Measurements: Bust 34/ Waist 22/ Hips 36 Resides: Earthrealm Origin: Earthrealm Species: Human Allies: Pain Enemies: Nitara Weapons: Trinity’s Cross (Giant Cross) Lykouleon (Two-Handed Blade) Fighting Style: Self-Taught (Hand-to-Hand) Stance of the Knight of Hope (Sword Style) Alignment: Good Bio Ellena Rangetsu and Pain (that’s his new name) were born as twins. When they were at the age of 4 their village was attacked by Vampires. The mother opened the secret basement door and hid them in there with the children while the father stayed beyond to stall. The vampires broke into the house, the father fought well killing a few of the vampires but was eventually overwhelmed by there numbers and killed. The Vampires then searched the whole house, searching for money and more victims to prey on. After the vampires were satisfied, they set the house on fire, and laughed as they walked out of the house. All the men and woman were killed and were burned (to prevent more ghouls) while they kept the children captive. (The children were kept alive to serve the vampires needs and eventually turned into vampires themselves.) Ellena, Pain, and their mother made it out of the house safely, they gathered foods, clothing, weapons, and other stuff that wasn’t taken from bandits nor burned. They soon traveled east, hoping they can arrive in Nazareth. A few weeks later, after a rest stop they continued their journey along the river to stay clear from anymore vampires. While traveling across the river the mother noticed that the same creatures that attacked the village and killed almost all the villagers were following them. The mother took off the remaining equipment from herself and started equipping them onto Ellena & Pain. ‘’Pain…Ellena, I want you to do what mommy says okay? I want you to cross the river and no matter what you do don’t don’t look back! Okay?’’ Ellena starts crying. ‘’Pain you are becoming a man now, I want you to protect your sister no matter what, and never…never give up. Promise me….’’ ‘’I will mom…I will….’’ Bio Part 2 Ellena’s mother starts crying and gives Pain and Ellena one last big hug and kiss before they leave. After that Pain grabs a hold of Ellena and pulls her into the river and starts’ swimming across not looking back, Ellena turns her head and sees her mother on her knees waiting for the vampires to come…. After entering Nazareth they looked for a home, a place that would accept them. They ended up joining ‘’Saint Matthias’’ church and with time they became ‘Knights of Mathias’. *The Knights of Matthias are a group of knights that maintain peace within the realms and slay undead creatures.* 31, Years Later After, joining the Saint Matthias Church they became official knights of the knights of order. Ellena became ‘’The Knight of Light while Pain became ‘’The Knight of Hope’’. They made many friends while in the church of Matthias. Their church however was attacked by a group of vampires. While fighting some of the vampires, they noticed that most of the vampires looked like some of their child-hood friends, back at their old village. Then the current leader of the vampires Nitara stepped in. Ellena knew that if she killed the vampire leader the curse on the villagers would be released. Ellena dashed forward, and tried to fight Nitara all by herself while Pain and the rest of the knights were fending off the vampires. Ellena was winning at first, but the vampire had a secret weapon, their mother. Ellena stopped and looked at her mother, it’s been 31 years since that fateful day, and now her mother was standing there….Tears poured down her face, as she looked at her mother. ‘’Ellena!!! No!! It’s a trap!!!’’ ‘’My daughter, please…come here…and let me end this pain….’’ Ellena dropped her weapon and walked over to her mother and embraced her. Tears were also pouring down her mother’s face. Nitara then prepared to deliver the killing blow, she pulled her arm back- ‘’Nooooo!!!’’ And pierced right through Ellena’s mother and Pain, who pushed Ellena out of the way and took the blow. Nitara’s hand went right through Pain. She got her arm out of Pain and their mother. Pain droped down to the floor just like their mother. Enraged Ellena grabbed her blade, charged at Nitara and sliced Nitara’s left eye. The rest of the knights managed to kill most of the vampires, the rest of them ran off and so did Nitara. ‘’…I am so sorry…Pain…Ellena…’' Their mother said quietly as she bled on the floor with Pain. ‘’….I never wanted this to happen to …you…I wanted you guys …to be happy …always…. Pain after all these years you kept your promise, to me…. I cannot let you die here…Your sister needs you….. ‘’ ‘’…….’’ Ellena started crying again, she knelt down and hold her brother close to herself. ‘’Take my blood, here, walk this world again…..Please.’’ Pain looked at his mother and tried saying something but no words came out. Their mother crawled a little towards Ellena and Pain. She took Pain’s arm and gently bit him. Pain‘s body started moving around uncontrollably accepting the vampire gift. ‘’The blood that…flows…through my veins….is Nitara’s….if you kill her…Pain will turn back into a human…but you have to kill her…. I love you two so much…even though it ended like this I am happy….goodbye….’’ Their Mother has just died. The remainder of the knights come over and points their weapons at Pain’s throat. One of them starts speaking. ‘’Ellena step aside, he is now a child of the night he must die for the good of the church.’’ ‘’No there must be some-other way please, he is my brother!’’ ‘’Sorry Ellena, but now he is not, he is a monster!’’ Pain’s eye’s glow red as the color of blood, and sliced through the knights with ease. He then licked their blood off the ground growing stronger by the minute. He then sees Ellena in the corner of his eye. He dashes forward to Ellena and pointed his blade covered in the blood of the knights at Ellena’s neck. ‘’….Go-ahead.’’ Pain looked over at the knights then back at Ellena, his eyes, turned back to the normal color. ‘’Ellena?’’ She smiled lightly with tears still pouring down her face and hugged him. ‘’What have I done…I was about to…kill you….Ellena hurry kill me before I will try again!’’ ‘’No, I cannot brother, you are my only family left…I will not.’’ ‘’Ellena….’’ ‘’We will cure you brother...We will kill Nitara." And now the special moves (lol) Special Moves -Sacred Cross: Divine Strike (Charge) (Air Only) – Ellena will jump in the air bringing out her giant cross, creating a light blue aura around the cross, the cross then starts glowing bright blue and then she will do a downward strike to the ground creating a wave on impact, if opponent is hit by the cross’s wave they are sent flying back however, if hit by the cross itself the opponent will be sent up in the air for 3 seconds. -Sacred Cross: Divine Cross (Charge) (Air) - Ellena can either perform this in the air or the ground. Ellena will hold out her hand creating a small blue cross, she will then pull her arm back, the longer she holds the more powerful it becomes and the more range. She once done will send a powerful blast of pure holy energy at opponent. -Light Fang (Charge) - Ellena will extend her sword out, creating a light blue aura around the blade, once done charging she will swing her blade creating a small (depending on how long to charge) white wave that travels across the stage. -Wings of Light (Air) (Charge) - Ellena will touch the ground, as light blue aura will start to form around her. Once done charging the light blue aura around her back will create light blue wings. These wings increase Ellena’s speed and the time to perform special moves. X-Ray Move (Divine Judgment)- Ellena will bless her sword with holy energy making it into a light blue cross, she will then hold the sword up like it’s a spear, and hurls it at the opponent’s chest piercing through (showing the sword/cross going through the chest cracking some of the opponent’s rips) and then she will dash forward grab the opponent’s shoulder with her right hand and then grab the handle of the cross blade with her left hand and twists the handle causing the blade to explode to little shards within the opponent, (when she twists the blade the blade explodes into little shards spread out cutting most of the organ and piercing through some bones) Tag-Team X-Ray Move (Unholy Punishment)- Ellena will charge head on, having her left hand curled up in a fist with blue aura around it, she punches the opponent’s right side of the face (it shows some of the opponent’s check bone crack a little), she then brings her hand back and punches the opponent’s left side of the face, and brings her hand up creating a small cross and pierces the cross on the top of the opponents head (it shows the cross hits the skull cracking it) and then pain dashes in and does a quick slash right through the opponent and spins around and pierces through the opponent with his claw (it shows his claw ripping apart most of the skin and etc….) and then Pain gets his arm out and sends the opponent flying with a kick .(it shows some of the opponent’s spin breaking as he kicked the opponent.) Fatality (Divine Tempest)- Ellena will unsheathed her sword, creating a light blue aura around her blade, once done she will charge at the opponent and cut the opponent a few times, then send them in the air with a kick, she will jump in the air and then send them back to the ground by a kick, she will then raise up her sword, and perform a downward sword thrust at the opponent, piecing through the chest, creating a small wave on impact, the blade will begin to freeze up forming at giant cross freezing over the opponent. (Hammer of Justice)- Ellena will unsheathed her sword, creating a light blue aura around her blade, once done she will charge at the opponent and do a horizontal slash, and then she will bring back her sword in the air and impale the opponent’s chest, she will the grab part of the opponent’s collar (or piece of clothing), raises her left arm up in the high in the sky and then come striking down on the blade handle making the blade exploding within killing the opponent instantly. Tag-Team Fatality (Divine Punishment)- Ellena will dash forward and perform a couple of sword slices, then Ellena will remove her giant cross from her back and smack the opponent up in the air, Pain will jump up and bring out his wings, and fly up in the air while carrying his blade. Ellena will then concentrate on her giant cross creating light blue aura around it, and Pain will cut the opponent in million of pieces. The opponent’s body will remain intact as he/she falls, Ellena then will release a blast from the cross upward hitting the opponent making the opponent’s body parts fly everywhere. Description Besides, being 5 ft tall & 5 inches, she wears a opened coat with light blue trimmings and the coat itself is white, she has long yellow hair, she sometimes wears her templar helmet, she most of the time wears a white skirt with blue trims and white long blue pants. She also carries a giant cross on her back and a sword on her waist belt. Great Job on the Story The storyline is amazing. Great job! Kuro Selas 23:43, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Check out my background info on Kuro here.Kuro Selas 00:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I think you have everything we need to post the characters what do you think? You have the specials for Pain already here, the drawings...we just need the stage... but we could give a description of it for now and post an image later. What do you think Soul? Kuro Selas 18:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The Characters, i think we could post together, or wait a day or two and work on them or whateer to be sure. The specials of pain yah we have it. I agree with that idea. We can post up the desription and later on edit the blog(s) and post the image up. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:12, January 21, 2011 (UTC) So when do you want to post them then?Kuro Selas 23:39, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sometime today would be okay with me.τρώγων_ψυχή 111 01:50, January 22, 2011 (UTC) If you're here we can post it now. Kuro Selas 11:09, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay sorry for replying so late, but yah lets post it up. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 18:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi Soul sorry to answer so late but I've been studying for exams and I haven't had much time to come to the wiki. If you don't mind you can post the characters and put a copy of the page on my talk page and I'll move it to my blog later. Is that ok with u? It's that with exams I don't have much time to create the page. Kuro Selas 21:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hehehe its fine, i am also doing my exams, this week, i will howver try to squeeze in some time to post the characters up just might take a bit. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 23:00, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Paolo Montalban Actualy the wikia user was right Paolo Montalban portrayted the Great Kung Lao, not Kung Lao Soul. So how are you? Kuro Selas 20:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh yah, lol my bad, sorry i figured he/she just deleted Paolo Montalban for no reason. I'll fix it if you hadn't already, and have been doing alright though frankly bored though. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 20:58, February 7, 2011 (UTC) yeah I've been a little bored too, I haven't fixed it lol have you finished your exams? Kuro Selas 21:01, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well, just did lol, and yah just finished them, like a week ago i think. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:02, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hmmmm, I'm still trying to improve some grades so I'll have a few more this week ( I'm so tired lol) I don't even play Ps2 these days. ( I'm dying to play some new games I have lol) Kuro Selas 21:07, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well things over here are just getting started so nothing really happening.....Ah the ps2, i haven't played hat in ages lol. I am dying to play new games aswell but there are so many, and well i only have so much money sinced i just bought a gamecube (again) and a crap load of games. lol.τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:11, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol I hanged on to my ps2 since I have so many games to play in it and I haven't played half yet. I want to buy a ps3 but I was waiting for it to read ps2 games properly something I don't see coming any time soon. =/ What are your favourite games? Kuro Selas 21:20, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Man i left my ps2 at my friends house when i was visting in the states lol, and i thought ps3 plays ps2 games just like with the x-box 360 to the xbox? To the ps2 or the gamecube or both lol? Well for the ps2 i liked playing - Tekken, Soul Calibur, Xenonaga (i think i spelled it right), Shadow of the colosuss, God of war, Okami, Prince of Persia, and Mortal Kombat lol. For the Gamecube, I loved Playing Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requlim, The Legend Of Zela Collectors Edition, Twlight Princess, Mortal Kombat aswell, Soul Calibur, Megaman & Megaman collection, Mario Cart: Double Dash, Metriod Prime, all of the resident evils on it lol. τρώγων_ψυχή 111 21:30, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Resident Evil is very cool, I love RE4 and 5, they're more action than terror but they are amazing. I love games like Mortal Kombat, God of War, Prince of Persia, Devil May Cry, Persona (this one is very cool do you know it?), Final Fantasy, Pro Evolution Soccer, Kingdom Hearts, Jak, Ratchet, Sly, Burnout, Black and Killzone ( come here mother ****** come get it while it's hot lol) Kuro Selas 21:59, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Persona, at first i though you meant the razor blades , but if memory serves me right, are you talking about rhe Shin Megami Tensei series? I have heard of them most of the reviews said they were great ganes. I want to check them out myself but i never got the chance. Is it really good or what? Kingdom of hearts is awesome so is devil may cry. Overall great games we have listed lol. Say, have you heard of the new devil may cry thats coming out? τρώγων_ψυχή 111 22:21, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol yeah great games indeed... Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3 and 4 are good if you like RPG games, they have an interesting battle system, a nice real life simulator and a good storyline that keeps you glued to the screen for hours. No I haven't heard, I haven't played DMC since DMC 3. Oh and I forgot Soul Calibur, Nightmare is great. Kuro Selas 22:31, February 7, 2011 (UTC)